Zero Civilization
|}} |Cat= Zero |Dmwiki= Article }} The Zero Civilization is a colorless civilization. Icon It is distinguished by a grey color frame and is represented by a white crystal-like 6 pointed star on its mana number. In the card format starting from DMRP-01, this number doesn't exist, and it is replaced by a white circle instead. Details The Zero civilization was first introduced in DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age, 11 years after the game's release. They are creatures who do not belong to any civilization and the first of their kind, starting from Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty", are formed by the minds and contradictions of the world's creatures and decided to turn the world into "Zero", that is, to destroy it into nothingness. They do not have emotions, but later on, Zero creatures with emotions appeared and resisted against the emotionless zero creatures who want to destroy the world. Later on, Oracles used the remaining power of zero to put the world into stagnation as stagnation is equal to peace in their religion. Using this power, the Oracles created False gods, while the leaders of the oracle cult themselves also gained the power of zero and became real Gods, known as God Novas. However, after the appearance of God Nova OMG which have civilizations, Zero was put into infancy, pushing the focus on said God Nova OMG. Unique Races *God Nova *Oraclion *Master DG *Zenith Unique Abilities *Putting other zero creatures into the battle zone For No Cost *Abilities that only trigger when a creature is summoned along with a high cost *Eternal Omega *Any other abilities that actual civilizations have, such as Speed Attacker or card draw Rulings *''(Official Rules from the Duel Masters Official Homepage regarding colorless cards can be found here)'' You are not required to tap colorless cards in the mana zone to summon a Zero creature or cast a Zero spell, and Zero cards do not fulfill civilization requirements for any non-Zero card. Specific Rulings *My opponent has an Alphadios, Lord of Spirits in their battle zone. Can I summon a Zero creature? **No. It has to be a Light creature. *When my opponent summons Ballom, Master of Death, are my Zero creatures destroyed? **Yes. Zero creatures are not Darkness creatures. *My opponent summons Aqua Wavester. Is my Zero creature returned to my hand? **Yes. A Zero creature is not a multicolored card. *Does Faerie Miracle need a Zero card in my mana zone? **No. Zero cards do not change how effects such as Faerie Miracle's work, as Zero is considered to be colorless and not one of the 5 monocolored civilizations. *Can i retrieve a Zero civilization card in my mana zone using Pixie Life when it gets other civilizations due to an effect, such as via Courtney, Summer Breeze Faerie? **No, because Zero is treated as "No civilizations" and a civilization is added into the card in this case, so the "Zero" in the card is lost. *Can I remove a seal from a zero civilization creature by putting a zero civilization command into the battle zone? **No, you can't, because zero is not treated as a real civilization. You can only remove seals from zero civilization creatures by a card ability. Category:Civilization Category:Zero